The very shy women
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: I, Maura Isles is very shy. I started a brand new school from being kicked out of my old school for being to good. I soon, meant a strange, but amazing women. She helped me throughout my school year and, help me get out of my abusive relationship. I want to be with her but, would she say yes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**A/N I'm developing a new idea of mine. My other stories for some reason are not going as well as I hoped. I do though, hope this one is a little better and my grammer and sentence structer would be good. I do have a beta now so, I am accepting requests.**_

* * *

"_The school day would go normal_." I kept on saying over and over in my mind. It was overpowering from all the acticity taking place in the halls and inside the classroom. I noted in my journal of where all the bathrooms where in case I "needed to go." My first day at Boston Collage University or as a acroynm BCU. I love to study science and all the detailed structures of the pariodic table. I pay attention to every detail the teacher gives us. They people already gave me my new nickname, Maura the bore-a. I don't know what it means but, I'm sure it's a mean nickname for me. I try and hid my face every time I see a classmate in the halls. I hear people whisper about me as soon as I pass by them. I ran towards the bathroom, as I rounded the corncer, I ran into a very musculer man. I backed up and looked up and my eyes winded. It wasn't a man. It was a women. I was terrifyed and scared that this one was a bully because, she had a face that said,"Leave me alone, and don't fuck with me."

"I'm sorry miss. I was just rushing to a class I can't be late for but seeing that, the bell already rung, I'm going to skip the class. I don't need it anyways. Sorry i'm rambling. Are you alright?"

The musculer women smiled sweetly down at the short me. I sighed and nodded shyly. My blonde hair was now in my face and I was forming tears that she didn't see, or, so I thought. The women quickly pulled me into a tight, but warm and loving hug. I sobbed softly into the shoulder of her and smelled her curly black hair and almost died in heaven. She smiled through her tears and pulled away whiping them away with the back of her bruised hand from her boyfriend. Jane, noted this and quickly grabbed my hand and I yelped in surprised.

"Who...Who hurt you?"

"I,I just meant you mam. I, It was just a little agrugment I had with my boyfriend. Noting..."

* * *

"Oh, this is very serious. Sweetie, you are being abused arn't you?"

I was afried to answer her. I looked away shy.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Jane Rizzoli. My mother thought me to use my full name when I just ment someone new."

"Oh? What if I where a stranger trying to rape you?" I smirked towards Jane. Jane let out a deep rapshy laugh and my knees grew week.

"_Get it together Maura, she's probaly taken."_

"So, I can't get your name sweet blonde?"

"Okay, My name is Maura Isles.:

Jane smiled sweetly at me as she looked at my hand once more and exam it. She frowned when she saw some blood comming out a vain she didn't mean to pop. I started to hypervenalate and pulled away fast going straight to the nurse's office leaving a confused Jane behind.

* * *

A/N Sorry for it being short, Just an Idea


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N - Hoped you all like this.

* * *

When I went to the nurse's office as the nurse jumped up and saw my hand with blood. She quickly grabbed a few things and helped stopped my bleeding. I let out the tears that I have been holding from Jane. I know feel horrible for leaving the confused girl. When the nurse wrapped up my hand I let out a small smile to her as a thanks. She smiled sweetly back at me and told me to go. I soon left and, ran into Jane once more, as she held me tightly. She smiled at me and I looked towards her chocolate brown eyes. She looked so sexy and sweetie. I shoked my head and, pulled away as my shyness came in. Jane giggled softly at me as I glared back at her hard. Her friends walked up to her as they all high five each other. I never understood this concept. I thought it was very stupid and felt suddenly left out. Jane looked towards me with a glanced. Her friends laughed at me as they called my nickname "Maura the Bore-a." I suddenly knew that Jane had told them my nickname already. I let the sob out and ran from them hurt. I thought Jane was very nice but, I soon realized that she was just using me for information on my life to tell her friends. I soon felt alone in the whole school as everyone turned and laughed at me as I ran away from them. I ran towards the bathroom as a staff member stopped me with a concerened look on there face. She looked towards me as I sobbed and told her what had happened. She frowned knowing Jane would not hurt a fly. She told me that she would talk to Jane and straight things out. I nodded a bit and soon headed to class. When the end was near, I soon saw Jane stop in front of her classroom door. She singled for me to come out of the room as I asked the teacher if I could use the restroom. He nodded not caring as I slipped out and into the hall. We went down the hall where no classrooms where seen as I looked towards her. She had the look of a sorry face.

"Look, Maura, I was just trying to impress my friends. I never meant to hurt you like that. Hell, it broken my heart into a million pieces seeing you cry like that. I'm so sorry Maura. Can we please be friends? I like you and we have a different chemistry between us. It's speical."

I looked towards her shocked that she even wanted to be friends. I had to decided this. I smiled sweetly towards her as her rough hand grabbed my other un-bruised hand gently. I sighed and pulled away shacking my head no.

"I'm sorry Jane but, I am not ready for a friend yet. I...I don't know how friendship works to tell you the truth. I don't know right from wrong or even how to talk to people. I'm shy, and single and I love it."

"Your single? But I thought you had a abusive relationship?" Jane was now questioning me and I didn't like it I shot her a warning look.

"Jane, I, I lied . I hit my hand against the wall in my room and hid it from everyone. I just lie about it to get people to feel sorry for me."

"Maura! You are so sassy."

Jane smirked as I licked my lips and giggled towards Jane. She smiled and kissed my head. I blushed slightly at this as her boyfriend rounded the corner. She quickly pulled away and cleared her throat. Gabrial Dean smiled towards Jane as she ran towards him as they kissed each other. They held each other for what seem and hour when they pulled apart, Jane looked like she was about to cry. I tried not to listen but I just couldn't help it. I heard Dean saying that they should brake up and Jane shaking her head no. Dean sighed heavily and smiled sadly saying he was leaving town as Jane sobbed. He kissed her one last time and left her. She sighed softly and turned towards her. I looked towards her smiling sadly and opened my arms awkwardly towards her. She ran into them as I closed my skinny arms around her body. I let my head fall on hers as she sobbed heavily into my right shoulder. I tried to comfort her but I just didn't know how to. I feel so social awkward right now I just don't feel that great right about now. I sighed sadly as she pulled away smiling through her tears. I gently toked her hair and putted it behind

* * *

her ear and whipped the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just, don't know how this works..."

"Course you do Maur. You just comforted me. Your a natural."

Me and her both laughed at that as the bell rung. We both smiled towards each other as she extended her hand. I looked towards it but didn't take it. her friends are calling her and I just turned away and left her standing there hurt.


End file.
